Life Through a Camera Lens
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: Follow the short (and I mean very short) story of a couple consisting of Bianca di Angelo and Malcolm Chase. Follow the journey as he sees his Life Through a Camera Lense. (Also a short appearance (may be more if continued) of Solangelo and pre-teen Nico in his cutesy dweeb phase)


**That rare time when I make a fanfic where it isn't Solangelo or Nico based. In fact, my first instinct for everything I write is "Solangelo" but, alas, this was not to be. Although by this sentence I'm beginning to want to change the name and personality and everything about the fic so it** ** _is_** **Solangelo, ugh. My fangirling-ness.**

 **But. I am not one for mainstream (although Solangelo certainly has a bandwagon) so not a particularly canon couple for today. Enjoy ;)**

 _Oneshot_

One day, when I'm old and grey, and can't remember if my hair was blond or brown, I want to remember my college days. Yes, the days of when I got _really_ drunk. The days when we all had that 'cool kid' hairstyle that was only cool to us. I want to pull out some remarkably beautiful- no that's a plain word for my photos- some remarkably _ravishing_ photos and say 'I was there' and 'I did that' and 'yes. I took that photo'

So I lived my years through a camera lense.

* * *

It all started my 14th birthday, my mother bought me a particularly expensive camera that I had been saving up for, for about a year. I know I had disappointed her, in some way, because all her other children, my 2 brothers and 2 sisters, all had high hopes of becoming something great- like a lawyer or a doctor or an architect. But, she never let it show, and loved me just as much as her four other kids, which is a hard task, I must say.

I had thanked my mum, so very much, when I unwrapped the camera. I looked into her grey eyes and given her a big hug. Her eyes, which are slightly creepy, were given to her by her father, and even though my father has brown hair and brown eyes, her strong genes had given us all (all her children) blond hair and grey eyes, just like her. I guess that's good, because we don't look like our father, so we don't ever have to be reminded of him every day.

Anyway.

I took my camera everywhere with me, including school. My sister, Annabeth, would always groan whenever I would drop my bag on the asphalt and kneel down, just to take a picture of a broken swing set, or tall lap post. You know, the artsy stuff. But I knew that she secretly loved it, because she would always stop and wait, a small smile playing on her lips.

So, I became a senior, rather quickly, I might add. School was a breeze for me, which kind of sucks, because I was always one for a challenge.

My photography phase didn't turn out to be just a phase, after all, and I applied for many different applications all over America for a solid photography course.

I lost friends, I gained a few, but during it all, I had one from the beginning. Everyone used to bully us into saying we should date, just because we are the opposite gender. Immature.

Now I'm only saying that because she said that, even though I was her friend since grade 2, when she dropped her beanie off of the slide and I caught It before it could land in the mud, and since then, I've been carrying around a major crush for her.

Oh, she has a name, too. Haha forgot to tell. Bianca, her name is Bianca di Angelo. She has such a beautiful name, such a contrast to my own boring Malcolm Chase.

I remember evening after school- a particularly boring Thursday school day with a triple of lab and a single of technology- Bianca and I walked home together- alone, instead of walking with our younger or older siblings. It was quiet for a bit, me holding my camera, ready to take a picture at a moments notice, because pictures can appear anywhere.

Bianca was bumping her shoulder with mine, complaining about boring little brothers and the responsibility that she has because of him, when her signature green head piece went flying. The beanie just up and went. She leapt to catch it, and I lifted the camera.

The photo was a masterpiece, I swear it on the River Styx. Her long beautifully brown hair was flowing around her and the sun reflected off her big brown eyes. Her arm was like a big blotch- a big _perfect_ blotch- that danced across the glare of the sun, reaching for her green beanie.

I thought I had taken perfect photo's before, I really had. When the setting was perfect, the colouration on point. But this photo blew mmy mind. It captured everything I loved about Bianca amd more. I never showed it to her, but I had it printed and stuck in my 2015 Winter folio- because I need a folio for each year and season, I take so many photos. I was quiet proud of myself. I picked up the black folder and slid it into its spot as the last folder on my shelf. My 16th folio.

I went really off topic and off story there. The point is, Bianca was beautiful, and there was no denying it. Promise not to tell anyone, and I'll tell a secret. (I'll pretend I heard you). I think Bianca's whole family is beautiful. They all have the same striking dark, dark brown eyes (her brother and dad having the darkest) and the same luscious hair, of all shades. Bianca would kill me, but I think she looks a lot like her brother, with dark brown hair and olive skin.

Senior year flew by, another year in which I was too chicken to ask her out, and another year in The Friend Zone. It sound's like some dungeon where only the scorned go- and in a way (a sad way) it is.

A week into summer holidays, I received a letter for my target University on a full ride. I was so beyond happy that I couldn't actually contain it. The first person I told was Bianca, via phone call. It went something like this.

 ***Me ringing Bianca***

 _ **(Someone who is most definitely not Bianca) Hello?**_

 ** _Me: Hello? This is Malcolm._**

 ** _(Someone who is most definitely not Bianca) Mal, it's Nico._**

 ** _Me: Hey, buddy. Where's Bianca?_**

 ** _Nico: I dont know. She left her phone in my room, saying if anyone called pick up and tell them to go away. Unless it was you. She said to give you a message._**

 ** _Me: Oh? Really? What is it?_**

I remember wondering what it is that she couldn't tell me herself.

 ** _Nico: She said uh... 'Goodbye Mal and Congrats on the University. You deserve it and I love you with all my heart'._**

Nico's monotone reading voice reached my ears and I paused. She what? Did she say she LOVED me? What? It must just be friendly. But... she's never said anything like that to me before.

It didn't register until I has hung up, that she had said 'Goodbye' as well. I quickly rang again.

 ** _Me: Hey Nico. Why did she say 'Goodbye'?_**

 ** _The Oblivious Little Bastard: I dunno. She just did. I think she went the shops. She said she was going to the shops with her best friend Artemis._**

 ** _Me: Nico I need you to call your dad right now and tell him Bianca has run away. Do it. And then tell him because Bianca used the safe word we decided to make up._**

 ** _Nico: She WHAT?_**

But he hung up and did what I said. It was absolutely chaos from then on. Hades di Angelo looked everywhere for her, but she was never found- nor was her body. I searched in every place where I could even slightly think of. Nada. I went into a low self absorbed depression from then on out. I tried to climb my way out, but it was too hard.

I took a gap year for looking for Bianca, and another to realize she was never coming home. To me. Or to her sweet little brother. Or to her widowed father.

But all those things changed. I wasn't near her home anymore, because I moved to England. Her sweet little brother wasn't so sweet anymore- sniffing it up and dealing. Piercings everywhere. Boys, he tried the girls but I guess he never really swung that way anyway. (Though he found a rather lanky and tall blond pre-med student with _no piercings_ so I guess it worked out okay there). Her father became a lonely man with a late wife, a mean new wife that he was apparently 'in love with'. He went from having two lovely children to having one missing presumed dead and another which could die from OD or something like that anyday.

And I guess I loathed her a little for that. She couldn't have waited three months? Three months and then she was going to College and was going to live the life. If she had waited, Nico would have had a PhD in some cool thing that he had worked for, her father would have smiled more. I would have had the college days I had dreamed of.

But she didn't wait. So we were stuck with no Bianca and I just couldn't get my head around it. Was it my fault? What did I do? How can I make it up to her? Would you forgive me for it, Bi, if you were reading this now? If you _are_ reading this now, just know that I love you, and that my photo- folders stopped being _ravishing_ the moment you weren't in them.

So I didn't end up showing my old timer buddies at the creepy old folks home the photos of my ravishing college years. I didn't get to say 'yes I was with her' and 'yes she's been with me since grade two' and I certainly never got to say 'I took those beautiful pictures myself' because they weren't beautiful. They weren't _foxy_ as the kids say it. The weren't oohh la la!

There was just a picture of a post there.

I threw in a beer there.

A ping pong table just to spice things up.

Maybe even a selfie if I was feeling courageous.

But I never forgot you, Bi. I never forgot you, never stopped loving you, even when I grew old and forgot the colour of my hair, I never forgot the colour of your beanie- dark green with black stitching- or I never forgot the way you would smile without knowing you were doing it (you mainly did that when you saw your brother chatting away some poor kids ear).

Even though I started a family of my own (with a nice girl- you would have liked her, I think you would have gotten along smoothly) and had three kids. I never forgot you. Ever.

* * *

 **And... skadoooooosh. Finished! Review please! I've had this on my Docs for a while, always adding a little here and there and I think its done.**

 **Did you see what I did there? I can't resist having a fanfic with NO Solangelo.**

 ****edit- sweeps mistakes under rug but may have missed some****


End file.
